Riu Myers
Riu Myers is a werewolf vampire. He works as Nergal's secretary. Character information Appearance Riu has the appearance of a young man. He has long, messy, green hair that is tied in a ponnytail, with a clump of hair covering his left eye. As a mixed blood vampire with strong werewolf traits, he has ears and a tail. He wears a black tuxedo with a white pair of gloves, which he has only taken off right before attacking with his ability. Personality Riu is a hard working employee. He is very loyal to Nergal. He follows the noble's orders even if they are against his will. In one occasion, he risks his own status in order to save his master from Navarus. Despite his actions under Nergal's commands, he is a person with a good sense of what's good and what's wrong. He is reluctant of the idea of attacking someone with less power than him. He even apologizes to Setz before using his ability against him. History Riu has recently become Nergal's newest secretary. Plot Overview Part I As Nergal's secretary, Riu drives him to Arzew for the declaration ceremony of the student council. A few days later, he returns to Navarus with Nergal to give the report about the Forest of Night in the Council. Instead, they change their route and end up in Arzew. To Riu's surprise, Nergal announces to him that they will take Bathory back in the house with them by force. The noble, then, orders Riu to attack Setz and take care of the boy afterwards, while Nergal will be searching for Bathory who has run away. When Nergal comes across Navarus, he calls Riu to come help him. Riu, as soon as he makes sure Setz is awake, turns to leave, but is stopped by the boy, who tells him to take him as a hostage, in order to save Nergal. Riu then appears before Navarus and the rest, threatening Setz with a knife. He takes the blame of the whole incident and pleads to be allowed to leave with Nergal. His attempt is succesful and he ends up taking his master back to Nergal region. At the time of Carne's rampage, Riu reports at Nergal that the land at the end of the Nergal region has unexplainably shaken. Part II Riu reports to Nergal that, according to Sylvia, Angela and Navarus are being held by the Council. He then drives his master there, where Nergal manages to release Angela. But, later at the same day, Riu announces to Nergal that Angela has gone missing. Later, they end up where Angela has gone missing and Nergal, using magic to read the earth's memories, confirms that Angela is dead. Power and Abilities Ability Riu's ability is "Speed". His speed, although not polished, is so great that it almost seems as if he is teleporting. Riu's speed allowed him to completely overwhelm Setz in a fight. Relationships Nergal Riu seems to like being Nergal's secretary. He cares, even worries, for his master's health and status. He acts towards him with respect but, also, hesitangly, asks him personal questions to get to know him better. He has proved his loyalty to the noble, by folowing orders he was against with, like the occasion of attacting Setz. That day, he later takes the boy as a hostage with the goal of rescuing his master, although he knows this would lead to his punishment. Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Werewolf Category:Werewolf Vampire Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Male